rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: What did I miss? part 2
Hello and welcome once again to author analysis Continuing my last post about the little tidbits I missed. Episode 6 God forbids Yang becoming bored! Oh! The humanity! And the fight with Yang is exactly what I meant by the grimm being underpowered. They are more a comedy piece here. And here we have one of the most important speech of the volume. Pyrrha explaining aura. So if an aura is a manisfestation of their soul and activating it requires you to understand that we have both light and dark in our soul. Could this mean the darkness could control them through their aura? And if all of their tools and equipment are conduit for aura, does that mean that without aura their dust would be useless? Maybe that's it, The darkness will influence through aura and render dust useless? NEED...MORE...INFO!!! So we know that Pyrrha's aura is red. And Jaune's is white. Shouldn't it be yellow? Now that Jaune's aura is activated, he can now grow as a fighter. Man! Is Ren always dusty? Ah! The famous boop! Episode 7 Glynda is a poor judge of character. She does not see beyond the surface. Might be why Ozpin is headmaster. Just had a thougth... could Ozpin have been hurt when he had to put the relics in the forest? That might redeem the grimm... or just bring Ozpin down with them. It's interesting to see Ruby take everything Weiss say to heart. Simple soul... "Do you feel that? It's... warm" "Pyrrha... let go of me" hehe Jaune screaming like a girl... classic! Hope the death stalker had another entrance... or it might have been there for some time. Or the more darkness there is around the faster they grow...hmm that could acount for the abnormally big beowolf, death stalker, nevermore and ursa we meet but i'm getting ahead of myself here. I love when a writer shows the result of an action before the action itself. Hence Ruby falling from the sky. Isn't used enough in my opinion. Episode 8 This episode proves the chaos theory. Of all the sky I had to fall into, it had to be yours. I want a t-shirt with a dead Ursa on it with the caption "Awww! It's broken!" And yet again the grimm are the butt of a joke. Main protagonist they are surely not. Thank you Blake, master of the obvious! Ren needs to buff up a bit, he's always out of breath. The ONLY time in RWBY that the grimm looks actually as a threat is when Ruby is attacked by a death stalker and a nevermore. It's a welcome change, until Weiss freezes the deathstalker's tail. Then we're back to easy, well maybe back to not that difficult. And now we see the start of two teams who will become legendary... Yang see's Ruby"s potential before anybody else. Ah the proud mama! You gotta give it to Monty and al. They know how to do fights! Can't wait to see them fighting as teams again. Hope we get to see it in vol 2. The Vale map is interesting it gives us an idea how it is carved in district and where is Beacon relative to everything else. Episode 9 I would make Ruby swallow her whistle. Meh it's done to Weiss, so it's funny. Ninja of love, I would read that. We meet the first teacher, Peter Port. Did... did he just come on to Yang? Creepy Of course his story is Peter and the wolf. Nice touch. Now are those the only kind of grimm there is or is Peter only showing grimms from this region? If it's only those 6 then it helps my theory of them being engineered by something else. Episode 10 Weiss has no social skills. This is why I think she has been sheltered all her life. That and her song "mirror" Hope Ozpin is exagerrating when he says that he made more mistakes than everyone in this world. Or I wouldn't depend on him. That being said it makes you wonder what mistakes he is talking about. Weiss just received some hard truths. The way she took it shows me she will become a better person...eventually. RWBY badly needs Weiss she's the one that doesn't let anything slip by. Makes the others excel. Now I know why they got separated but ep 9 and 10 should have been the same episode Stay tuned for part 3. Category:Blog posts